Sweet like Ice Cream
by ReinaSaurus
Summary: Meme Challenge tagged by SWEET-AND-SIMPLE. 1827/BoyxBoy/Yaoi
1. Sweet like Ice Cream

**Reina**: For those who are waiting pateintly for my other fan-fics that I should be uploading...I'm sorry...I'm suffering from a wordly known sickness called 'Procrastination' and other legit things... Check my profile for further information...

.

.

I got this Meme challenge thingy from **SWEET-AND-SIMPLE** and I had a load of fun so far :D though I know I failed A LOT! Hahaha…

I decided to separate the meme challenge into chapters so I have more time to work on it…*awkward laugh while side glancing*

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_I. Hi! Who are you, what's your star sign, pin number, zip code, yada, yada, …_**

Hello it's me, Reina! RawR!

**_II. Interesting! So, who are the two ~ lucky ~ souls you're gonna torture? Some info on their relationship?_**

Tsunayoshi Sawada- student of Namimori high and Decimo of the Vongola Familiga

And

Kyouya Hibari- Chairman of the disciplinary committee of Namimori high and Decimo's cloud guardian.

**Information before you read: **Hibari and Tsuna are in their 20s and live together! They have been dating for quite some time as well. :D

**_III. Yay! First have the uke eat some vanilla ice-cream covered in whipped cream messily in front of his seme, being all innocent and oblivious. The seme can do nothing about it!_**

_._

_._

Hibari stared angrily at the scene in front of him. He was currently at the Sawada residence for a summer party hosted by Tsuna's mother. He was standing away from the crowd of people but he wasn't too far from a certain herbivore. That certain herbivore was currently sitting on the porch beside the now ten year old cow infant. He wasn't bothered by that fact at all, what he was pissed off about was what they were _doing._

Lambo had come crying to Tsuna telling him he dropped his ice cream. Tsuna not liking the young Lambo to cry offered to share his with him. The child beamed happily glad that he could share ice cream with his big brother. They sat side by side, Tsuna holding the waffle coned French vanilla flavored ice cream. Want to know the best (or worst) part? That cow ran over into the kitchen and running back holding a long bottle in front of Tsuna beaming out "Let's use whip cream too!"

Tsuna giggled and allowed Lambo to squirt out the rich whipped cream. Being a child Lambo wanted a lot of it and most of the cream landed on Tsuna's hands, arms and some had fallen landing into the parts of his bare smooth inner thigh. Instead of getting a towel to wipe off the cream, Tsuna moved one hand to his mouth and gingerly began to lap at the white cream off his palm, working around to the back of his hand, turning it back to lick off his fingers. He began sucking off his fingers when he realized licking them weren't enough. Once he finished with the hands he let his pink tongue laced with white cream travel up his forearm. Tsuna distinctly looked like a cat purring in delight from the sweet sugared cream coming off his body. He moved to do the same to the other hand and arm. After licking off his arms and satisfied with them completely cleaned off from the cream. He descended his hand down to his legs. He reached in between his thighs just before his crotch and slowly and carefully slides his hand upwards to his knees catching the cream in his hand. He raised his hand now stuffed with a clump of whipped cream and takes a hungry lick from the bottom of his hand to the tips of his fingers. He took most of the cream into his mouth almost grimacing from the sugary overload as he swallowed a whole load of white cream down his throat. He spread his legs wide a bit giving him enough leeway to scrap the left over cream off each of his inner thighs.

When he finished he turned to Lambo who was holding the untouched ice cream. He saw that the ice cream was beginning to melt. So he told Lambo that they should start eating the ice cream at the same time…Lambo's small tongue was lapping at the ice cream on one side and Tsuna was gliding his hot pink tongue up the cone gliding it over the ridged surface and scooping up cool vanilla cream into his mouth. He moaned in delight and licked his lips before continuing down to the constantly messy treat as Lambo couldn't control the melting ice cream that was mixed with his saliva. While Lambo dug into the colder more solid treat, Tsuna would lick off the dripping ice cream with some smearing at on his lips. The two would laugh and at one point Tsuna had some on his nose and instead of letting the brunet know Lambo took it upon himself and licked it for Tsuna. They laughed again and continued to eat up the treat not minding the people around them.

Although a certain carnivorous black haired predator was definitely finding it hard to NOT mind the delicious scene before him. God! How Hibari almost stormed across the yard, grab his lover, throw him into the closest room and let him eat another long hard hot treat dripping with its own unending white cream and fuck him into oblivion. This is the moment where he regrets promising to Tsuna that he wouldn't do anything sexual to him at his family's house that day. Why doesn't he just break the promise and do what he wants? It's because he's fucking Hibari! Hibari doesn't break promises no matter how badly he wanted to fuck-!

Hibari's eyes widen in shock and his already incredibly hard cock hardens at the completely unaware brunet. Tsuna stood up from the porch and turned to walk into the house. Hibari's eyes were focused on a particular body part of Tsuna's. White liquid was sliding down Tsuna's inner thigh looking as if it came from within his green short-shorts.

'Just kill me know' the great Hibari cries in his head whilst his face the entire time was passive and emotionless.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em> So descriptive...<em>

_To the next Challenges!_

A/N: I wonder if my grammar is bad...:S


	2. Carnivorous Strip Tease

A/N: Information for the challenge below: Tsuna is the official boss of the Vongola following the future arc but it is more cheerful and relaxing so you could say it is the earlier days as boss.

.

.

_**IV. Heheh… Seme's turn! Have him do a striptease in front of his uke. The uke is NOT allowed to move or look away!**_

* * *

><p>Tsuna had enough! Every single time he does it! Damn it!<p>

Tsuna stormed out of his office irritated to no end. He strode forward; his long thin legs marched forward with powerful and precise steps, unlike his younger days. His beautiful surreal face was slightly diminished by furrowed brows and a set of growling lips. His arms were straight to his side swinging almost madly as his hands were fisted into tight fists. His shiny black leather dress shoes thumped resounding through the red carpeted hallway. Tsuna was on a rampage, a rampage to destroy things in his frustration.

Now...what had gotten our sweet tuna angel upset? Well it was his boyfriend. That asshole of a boyfriend that won't fucking stop popping out of nowhere and freaking scaring the shit out of him and every single time that happens he always says _'still the same herbivore' _and laughs. He fucking laughs!

'Oh Kyouya was SO going to get it!' Tsuna vowed vengefully. A snarling smile passed through his features before he chuckled evilly. Mukuro would be proud. Tsuna took a breather to calm his rage down. He had to come up with a plan without killing the man with his irritated X-burner...yet. Tsuna was getting sick and tired of his cloud guardian calling him_ the same herbivore_. 'Damn it! I changed! I'm a thousand times stronger since I was a kid!'

Tsuna takes pride into knowing that he has advanced from his earlier days as a mafia-boss-in training. People respect him and no longer say snidely remarks behind his back, Reborn treats him better...'well...kind of, he no longer tries to kill me in the morning so THAT is an improvement, but he does stare at me the entire morning like when I change and stuff.' Mukuro doesn't call him weak anymore but still tries to take his body and what not. 'I mean MUKURO wants to TAKE over MY body! That MUST be worth something even more now! Although he's more creepy about it...last time he said that he was touching my-' Tsuna blushes as he recalls the last time Mukuro touched him. Xanxus doesn't call him weak, unworthy, etc., anymore 'rather he just calls me the regular trash and scum thing...although he looks at me strangely.'

Tsuna, so lost in thought, didn't notice the dark looming figure that was turning from the same corner he was turning into until...

"Herbivore"

"HEEEIII!"

Tsuna jumped back as he held his heart with both his delicate hands. He looked up owl-wide at the frightening figure mere millimeters from him.

"Kyouya!" Tsuna puffed his cheeks an annoyed pout placed his face. His arms crossed his chest offensively.

Kyouya chuckled deeply at the amusing sight of his herbivore. He walked by ruffling the soft silky rich brown hair of his lovely boss playfully. "Still the same herbivore."

Tsuna spun around. "I'm not!" He watched the retreating back of Kyouya, his asshole boyfriend although he wouldn't say that to his face, walk away excreting power of strength and pride.

'It's not fair!'

"That's because you are too easy to rile up, Dame-Tsuna"

Tsuna spun around surprised facing the direction that Kyouya had walked from. "Reborn!"

Reborn stood erected against the pale white walls of the hall, his hands tuck relaxed into his black suave dress pants. His fedora covered his head like usual covering his amused eyes although Tsuna could still see the glinting light from it.

"What are you talking about Reborn?" Tsuna asked raising his brow up in question.

Reborn smirked. "The herbivore must hunt for the carnivore"

Tsuna's face was true to his emotions; confused. Reborn walked away before muttering. "Still Dame-Tsuna."

"EH? Reborn!"

Tsuna glanced as Reborn walked away before turning back to face the direction he was going to walk through. 'Hmm...Hunt the carnivore?'

.

.

It took a week before Tsuna could think of something and to be truthful it was rather childish of Tsuna. Kyouya had been gone from a mission four days ago and would be returning today. Tsuna crept inside the empty spare room Kyouya uses just when he returns from missions before returning to his own base. It was dark in the room and Tsuna walked towards a corner of the room that had a large mahogany closet situated there filled with a single spare suit and bathrobe. He opened the wooden doors wide peering into it. He climbed inside it before closing it shut. Tsuna snickered as he hid in the Skylarks closet. 'Hehehe this time I'll be able to scare him and he won't have seen it coming!'

Tsuna sat quietly peering through the small opening waiting excitedly to scare the shit-or more realistically-surprise his composed cloud guardian.

* * *

><p>The door croak opened, soft light poured into the darkened room before disappearing with the shut of the wooden door. Heavy thuds could be heard across the floorboards. Gentle yet slightly tired breathing could be heard from within the room. The thuds stopped for a moment and sunlight poured greatly into the room brightening it up with its gentle glow. The thuds continued but stopped replaced with the sound of a creak. In minutes the sound of creaking came back but was replaced with softer thuds once more near where Tsuna was hiding and stopped.<p>

Tsuna widen his eyes as he saw the gentle glow of the morning sky ascent the dark black of Kyouya's hair. Kyouya was clearly tired from the mission, his back faced Tsuna as he stood in front of the white blanketed bed a few feet away from the closest. He unbuttoned the black dress coat guiding it off his shoulders as it tighten off his biceps when he moved his shoulders to allow the material to come off easier. He pulled it through his arms stretching his back slightly as it went through. He folded it properly making sure of no creases before placing it on the cool bed. He worked off the white buttons of his dress shirt, moving his hands to his shoulder as he pulled off the silk dress shirt from the top pulling it down his back, his muscles tightening from the movement. He pulled the thin white material over his arms, folding it the same way as the black dress coat. His taunt muscles were strong and firm from his back as it was straighten considerable erect. The soft sunlight brushed over his pale pasty skin, the black tresses of his hair touched his neck as if it were tickling it, the muscles in his arms and back moved delicately under his skin as he made the movements of folding. He stood haughtily straight legged as the black dress pant was fitting all too snuggly to his prefect thighs, claves and glutes.

Tsuna suppressed a moan biting his lips. He could just see himself jumping out of the closest and run his hands down that prefect, sexy and hellishly taunting body. Tsuna shivered. He couldn't afford to jump out now or else the ex-prefect would call him a perverted herbivore instead. 'Mmm…this isn't good' Tsuna whimpered as he squeezed his knees tightly together with his hands dug deeply over his crotch.

Kyouya unbuckled his belt removing it through the slots and placed it on to the side of his stacked clothes. He unbuttoned his pants and took the cold metal zipper in between his fingertips as he pulled it down ever so slowly. He took the opened fabric in his hands and pulled it down his hips revealing his cream white hip bones. He lifted his legs out of his pants legs, bending down in the process. He removed his pants, folding them and placing down on the bed. He pulled the elastic of his silk boxers off his skin and pulled them off his body. There he stood, tall, straight, erected and all above naked.

Tsuna was going to die from over heat. He had one hand covering his mouth and one hand pressing heavily to his hard cock. 'Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!' Tsuna was feeling faint from lust. Kyouya is so devilishly arousing. Tsuna prayed that Kyouya would walk directly into the bathroom from where they were and not-

'Oh god! He's walking this way!' Tsuna felt shameful as he lusting eyes were trained hypnotically on the thick monster swinging gently between Kyouya's legs as he strode provocatively towards the mahogany closest that he was peeking through. Kyouya stood in front of the slightly opened doors of his temporary closest smirking as he opened it wide revealing a flustered herbivore. He bent down face to face to the quivering brunet.

"Well? Aren't you going to join me, herbivore?" He whispered seductively at the tomato red face tuna.

"Ky-kyou-ya" Tsuna moaned out before gripping his hard-on with both hands, his legs shaking from the wanting pleasure coursing through his body.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>On to the next Challenge!<em>

A/N: Well I hope you liked this one! Originally this was shorter but I suddenly had a moment of unwriter-blockness (- not a word) and I gave birth to this! :D

If there are any mistakes, please tell me!


	3. Dress Up!

**Information before you read:** Much earlier from the future, I would say before Tsuna became the official boss. Tsuna is around 17-19 and Hibari is 21-23. Adult! Reborn present in the entire Challenge something I forgot to mention before unless stated otherwise.

.

_**V. DAMN! Now then, don't ask questions; just write about both of them in the most girly dresses you can think of!**_

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked at the mirror eyeing his appearance in distress. 'It's for the mission. THIS is for the mission. The FUCKING mission!' Tsuna wailed in his head.<p>

Tsuna was wearing a pink dress that stopped half way above his thighs. The back was completely bare. The skirt was puffy and frilly and swayed around when he moved. The fabric for the stomach was a black netted piece and the only thing covering his chest was a pink flaring rose reaching to his shoulders. The junction from his neck to his shoulders was completely bare like his back except for the pink silk choker snuggled around his neck. His thighs were basically exposed the rest of his legs were covered with knee high pink boots laced in white. The complete outfit was finished with a white and pink frill trimmed parasol and a small pink frilly top hat resting on the tilt of his head with a white rose sitting on the rim of the hat almost covering it. He had a layered brunet wig which ended half way to his back. He had light make-up on, pink eye shadow, white eyelashes and white eyeliner on the top and bottom lids. He sported pink hued cheeks and rosy lips as the final touches.

He looked warily towards Kyouya and gulped blushing as he stared up and down his body.

Kyouya was wearing a Chinese inspired outfit. The top half he wore a black and red silk top with dragon designs scattered across the article. The top was connected with a black umbrella skirt with red frilly trimming around it. The back of the skirt carried a long flowing train* which matched with the design of the shirt but the underneath fabric was made from a rough black net which stuck out stiffly out of the silk fabric on top. His cream legs were covered in a black fishnet with a red and black trimmed grater-belt on his right thigh. He wore 5 inch black ankle pointed-toe boots. He was wearing a waist long straight blunt cut black wig. The front bangs were cut right above his eyelashes which were covered with black mascara and his eyelids with the smoky effect and black liner over it. He lips were the only thing purely red.

'He looks so sexy' Tsuna sighed as he looked away before shrieking.

"Heii! Reborn!"

Hibari turned to look at his squealing dolled up herbivore in the arms of the black suited Reborn. He glared at him not liking the close perimeters of their bodies and the unmistakable smirk.

"Let go of him" Kyouya glared at amused black eyes. Tsuna whimpered under the staring contest the two dominate males were facing. Reborn chuckled lowly. Reborn trailed his hand over Tsuna's chest using his other hand to cup his petit chin turning his face to look at his. "Cute, isn't he?"

Hibari growled annoyed. "Do not make me repeat myself, Carnivore."

"Jealous? Kyouya?"

"Hn. I look amazing what is there for me to be jealous of?"

Tsuna stared at Kyouya incredibly. 'Did he just gloat?'

Reborn smirked before letting Tsuna go. He turned around walking to the double doors, reaching to the door opening it. He paused, his back facing them. "Come on _ladies_, let's start the mission."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>To the next Challenge!<em>

A/N: Less girly on Hibari's part rather sexy ;) I hope that was good.

_*Train-if you don't know it's a term used to describe the long flowing part of the wedding dress that trails and drags on the ground…_


	4. No Pineapples Please!

**Information before you read:** I made it so Hibari was still infected with the Sakura disease thingy for the time being. This was written as a follow up to _'Carnivorous Strip Tease'_.

.

_**VI. Cute~! Now, anyone your seme hates? Draw that person ALL OVER the seme! He's not allowed to do anything about it, either! Mwa hah hah! (Author's Note: This could be interpreted many ways…)**_

* * *

><p>It was time. The act of revenge has finally arrived. Tsuna watched gleefully from afar, Kyouya had fallen when he saw the pink petals of the Sakura trees fall around the illusion-filled room. He stalked forward with a purpose in hand. He nodded towards his mist guardian who stood towering the fallen ex-prefect.<p>

"Kufufu. Poor Kyouya-kun, how can you fall prey to something as weak as Sakura flowers?"

Tsuna stopped beside Mukuro and put his hand on top of his shoulder, looking down at the immobilized cloud guardian.

"Thank you Mukuro"

Mukuro smirked closing his eyes. "No problem Decimo, now please take your revenge" He said vanishing behind the mist while whispering something in to Tsuna's ear. Tsuna rolled his eyes bending to the ground chuckling.

_If birdy is too boring, call me._

"Never going to happen"

Tsuna moved Kyouya over so he was facing towards the ceiling. Sakura trees were still littered around in the room making sure that Kyouya wouldn't move. Tsuna cupped Kyouya's face between his delicate hands. He bent down his lips centimeters from the others lips. They stared into each other's eyes. Rich excited chocolate orbs stared into glaring heated black gems.

"You can only blame yourself for this Kyouya" He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against the smooth warm ones before lifting back up to smirk at the other. He sat on top of Kyouya's body, his knees on either side as his bottom pressed against the others waist. He began to unbutton the others shirt opening it up wide as it sprawled on either side revealing rich creamy pale skin and dusty nipples. He placed his hands on top of Kyouya's shoulders, gripping them firmly. He bent down, leveling his mouth to his ear. "Don't worry. I'll make it enjoyable for you."

He lifted his head and trailed his slim hands down the hard muscled chest under him. He massaged Kyouya's waist before he chuckled. He reached into his pocket.

Kyouya began to breath slower as he watched his herbivore reach behind his back pocket and slowly pulled out something…long…thick…and 'that better not be what I think it is' Kyouya began to fear for his ass.

Tsuna seeing his fear smirked tauntingly. "No, no, dirty thinking, Kyouya." He licked his lips seductively. "Rather, I have something much better…for me that is" and revealed the black permanent marker in his hand.

Kyouya stared at the marker in confusion. 'Was I supposed to be scared?'

Tsuna smirked even more. He looked like he enjoyed himself prompting Kyouya that Tsuna reminded him of Reborn, himself and unfortunately like the Pineapple when they play with their prey.

"It's time for art, Kyouya" Tsuna whispered dangerously as he uncapped the thick marker.

Kyouya watched horrifyingly as Tsuna spent the entire hour drawing pineapples all over his paralyzed body and he meant EVERYWHERE!

.

.

"Too bad we won't be having sex for a while. I don't feel like having a pineapple thrusting inside me, Kyouya. You should think of washing that soon, it's permanent you know?"

Tsuna mocked as he stood outside the bathroom door hearing the bath tub running water and the hilarious sounds of splashing water and heavy grunting.

Tsuna snickered walking out of the room before high-fiving Reborn.

"I'm proud, Dame-Tsuna"

"The herbivore hunts the carnivore, correct Reborn?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>To the next Challenge!<em>

A/N: What was wrong with me…*shakes head* I hoped you enjoyed that!


	5. Proiettile Opposto

**Information before you read:** Other characters are mentioned! Before Tsuna and Hibari are dating, Tsuna is 19 and Hibari is 21.

**.**

_**VII. We all know ukes are cute and adorable, right? Let's change it up a bit… Write about the uke in the most OOC way you can possibly think of!**_

* * *

><p>The guardians were present in the meeting room. Reborn had called all of them to report to the room for an emergency meeting. The room was filled with tenseness, no one spoke as all the guardians stared at the grand double doors waiting for Reborn and their Decimo, Tsuna, to walk in. The door opened just in time and everyone tensed more but then sighed in relaxation when their vision caught sight of warm brunet gravity defying hair.<p>

Gokudera beamed and walked over to his Juudaime. "Juudaime! Ohaiyo Gozaimaisu!"* Yamamoto and Ryohei followed suit beaming out their beloved boss's name. Just as Gokudera was about to touch Tsuna's shoulders a slap resounded. Gokudera held his bruised hand as Tsuna held his hand out.

"Don't touch me, herbivores"

"Juu-Juudaime?"

"Tsuna?"

"Oi! Sawada! That was rude to the extreme!"

Tsuna ignores the others as he strides past them with an emotionless face that rivals Hibari's. He stands at the back of the room clearly avoiding the entire occupants. Mukuro watched amused and appeared by Tsuna.

"Kufufu. What is this-?" he was cut off with a punch that only missed his face a mere millimeter away.

"Don't crowd around me, pineapple" Tsuna sneered disgusted at his mist guardian. Colour drained from Mukuro's face as the dangerous aura emitted out of Tsuna engulfed him. With a nervous '_Kufufu_' he vanished out of Tsuna's sight and appeared behind Chrome and no, he was NOT scared…

"Kufufu. Well, Chrome, it seems our weak Decimo has changed…drastically and it is obvious that the birdy influenced him."

Everyone snapped out of their shock phrases and turned to look at Hibari. Gokudera glared at Hibari and yelled accusingly. "Oi! Hibari! What the hell did you do to Juudaime!" He pointed at him and held dynamites in the other. Hibari simply _hn_'d and looked away, pissing Gokudera out even more. "Damn you, Hibari!" He attempted to throw his dynamites at Hibari but was held down by Yamamoto who was trying to calm him down. Gokudera got upset at Yamamoto and turned to yell at him then Ryohei yelled at Gokudera to shut up, this caused an annoying fight between turf-top and octopus-head with Yamamoto trying to calm the two fighters down. Somehow Mukuro had annoyed Hibari and those two were fighting as Chrome watched from the sides silently cheering Mukuro on.

Lambo watched fearfully at the fighting and ducked under the long meeting table. He began to crawl through it hoping to get away, as he reached the end of the table he peeked up from under it and paled. His eyes welled up immensely with tears and he began to hiccup as he stared dead on into dangerously pissed off raging murderous sharp solid chocolate glare produced from their old happy-go-sunshine boss but current demon boss.

"G-Got t-to st-stay ca-ca-CALM!" He jumped out under the table and in his fear took out pink grenades and threw them in random directions of the room.

* * *

><p>Reborn walked calmly down the hallway clacking his brand new black leather dress shoes across the rich red floorboards as he made his way to the meeting room. He heard explosions going off and assumed accurately that Lambo was being an idiot again. The double doors came into view and as he neared it a <em>Ka-Boom<em> was heard and something dark crashed through the doors, smoke emitted as it hit the wall before falling with a thump to the ground. When the smoke cleared up he noticed that that some_thing _was actually Mukuro.

Reborn rose his perfect dark brow up at the sight. He turned to walk into the room and frowned at the now destroyed meeting room with the guardians scattered around clearly injured.

"Reborn!"

Reborn turned to face Gokudera who was crunched into a sitting position near the entrance way.

"What happened to Juudaime?"

The sound of metal clashing brought the two into the direction of the middle of the room. Tsuna in HDW mode was fighting Hibari with ease and Hibari was showing no struggles as they both fought with evil blood-thirsty snarls.

"Well," Reborn said as he watched the two fight not breaking eye contact with the scene. Gokudera looked away for a brief moment to look up at Reborn before looking back to the fight. "Tsuna was complaining about how he wished he could understand Hibari better, so I helped," He smiled devilishly with sharp teeth as he pointed his companion gun at Tsuna. "With a shot from my gun"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>To the next Challenge!<em>

_*Tenth! Good Morning!_

A/N Whoa…Violence much…The opposite of Tsuna is Hibari so…I hope you all enjoyed that!


	6. Deadline Reward

**Information before you read:** This follows after _'Sweet like Ice Cream'_.

_**VIII. Now, just because I'm evil, write about them feeling each other up where ever either one of them is most uncomfortable!**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Kyouya! Not here my parents are right beside us!"<em>

The party had ended and Tsuna's parents invited them to stay over. Tsuna agreed wholeheartedly and Hibari agreed reluctantly. He had spent the entire day suffering silently under the blazing sun as Tsuna enjoyed himself without a care in the world. Night was closing in and Tsuna was staying in the guest room beside his parent's room as Lambo took over his old bedroom. Tsuna slept peacefully in bed as Hibari stared at the ceiling. Every few minutes or so, he would look down at the red digital clock before relocking eyes to the ceiling. He looked once more to the clock and smirked vividly, it was the next day or more precisely 12:01 AM. Someone was going to get **fucked**. Hibari crawled over Tsuna's sleeping body and quickly nibbled down his neck. He moved the white blanket out of his way and bite down hard on a delectable collarbone earning a soft sigh from Tsuna. He licked up the creamy neck and kissed up to the ear. He took the ear lobe into his mouth and nibbled, this time earning a soft moan from the brunet. He growled into his reddening ear and spoke hastily. "Wake up, Herbivore" Tsuna mumbled something but didn't wake up. Annoyed, Hibari opt to get the idiot up himself. He carried Tsuna bridle-style into the bathroom and splashed water on the sleeping beauty's face. Shocked, Tsuna jolted up.

"Wh-What the-?" His eyes refocused onto Hibari's face. "K-Kyouya?"

Not wasting anytime, he hungrily kissed Tsuna's pouty moist lips. Tsuna moaned at the forcefulness allowing Kyouya access inside his hot mouth. Kyouya took it and darted his tongue inside. Lapping their mouths together, breathing heavily. His hands were firmly gripping Tsuna's ass. Tsuna's back was roughly pushed against the hard walls as Kyouya continued to take the dominate role of a highly deprived lover. He easily slid his legs in between Tsuna's weakening ones. Tsuna was rapidly losing his strength to stand on his own and was happy for the support he was getting from both Kyouya and the wall. Kyouya as instantly as he attacked Tsuna's lips moved to corrupt his unblemished neck, kissing and biting making sure to leave as many marks as possible. He specifically bit in the small gap that connected Tsuna's neck to his shoulder causing Tsuna to moan lustfully. He poked his tongue onto the sensitive skin earning another soft moan. "Ahh! Kyouya...No…my parents can hear us"

Kyouya whispered dangerously into his heated ears. "Then you'll just have to be quiet." Tsuna tries to push Kyouya off him but fails tremendously. "N-No! My parents can HEAR us!"

Hibari chuckled. "Well, that's too bad, either way I'm going to have my way with you. Think of this as my well-deserved reward of not touching you the entire day." He kissed Tsuna's lips roughly. Tsuna managed to get out of the kiss speaking breathlessly. "Look what you are doing now! You **are** breaking the promise!" Hibari smirked sending shivers down Tsuna's back and his mind warned him _'Prepare to be embarrassed and immobilized tomorrow'_.

He picked Tsuna up and walked out of the bathroom, throwing him on the bed. He showed the clock to Tsuna and said. "It's past the deadline, babe."

.

.

.

Warp up: Kyouya molests Tsuna in the room next door to his parents. The next day he wakes up having to be carried outside and his parents are red in the face. (No, they are not mad)

* * *

><p><em>To the Next and Last Challenge!<em>

A/N: I had to stop it! Don't hate!

_Reina: "They see me stoppin' They hatin'"_

Well, we are rearing the end of the Meme Challenges! (Boo!) Don't worry! I have a treat for all my readers in the final one! Look forward to the goody I have in store! Although it might **NOT** be suited for everyone...


	7. Rêve Agréables de Tonfas

**Thank you to my many readers and for the many reviews/alerts I had received for this meme. I did not expect to see so many viewers to this one and I am thoroughly happy that you all enjoyed it! Forgive me if I did not reply to you; just remember that I deeply appreciate them all. Unfortunately, this is the end. I hope you enjoy this last challenge for this meme challenge. Thank you once again!**

**.**

**Information before you read:** This is during their younger days. Tsuna is 16 and Hibari is 18. Reborn is a back to being Baby! Reborn!

**Warnings:** Tonfas used inappropriately and dirty talking.

_**IX. I'm running out of ideas, sooo… Any last words? (Or write something to show us how sick you are). (Author's Note: Again, this could be taken in many different ways~)**_

* * *

><p>Tsuna moaned bending his back as his stomach touched the ground. His arms were pressed to the ground as he held his upper body up and his knees shook as his bottom stuck up in the air. "Kyouya…" Tsuna panted heavily as his slim body was covered in sweat and cum. <em><strong>His<strong>_ cum. Hibari grunted as he thrust his tonfa deeper inside Tsuna's swelling hole.

"Mh-MhAh!" Tsuna bucked back against the cool metal feeling his insides mold tightly over the long cylinder weapon. "Kyouya! More! More!" Hibari smirked as sweat beaded down his face. He took his other tonfa and thrust it deep inside Tsuna's slut hole. He had both his thick tonfas down Tsuna's wet ass, he used both his hands to thrust deeper inside the quivering and arching herbivore hitting the younger one's sweet spot.

"Ahhh!" Tsuna moaned throatily cuming once again.

Tsuna collapsed to the ground falling over on his back. His arms were sprawled on either side of his head and his knees overlapped to the side. Hibari harden at the sight of Tsuna's body covered in more cum and sweat as his chest rose up and down heavily. His flustered face and teary eyes looked up at Hibari whimpering and moaning softly. "Kyou…ya" Tsuna lifted up a tired arm trying so hard to reach his beloved carnivore but was too weak as his arm fell back down. Tears filled his eyes causing him to hiccup upset. Hibari pulled his herbivore up into his body as he hugged him soothingly.

"Why are you crying, herbivore?"

Tsuna lifted his head off Hibari's chest and looked up cutely to his one and only lover. "It wasn't enough…I wanted _you_ inside me…not your tonfas…" He reached up and pecked Hibari on the lips. Hibari cupped Tsuna's cheeks and kissed him furiously. Tsuna gladly opened his mouth wide wanting nothing more but for his sexy Kyouya to dominate him like he has always wanted him to do over and over and over again. Hibari pushed his tongue deep inside the wet hot cavern and licked under the small delicate pink tongue. Tsuna shivered blissfully. "Mhhpmm"

Hibari continued gnawing Tsuna's opened mouth and pushed their bodies to the ground. Tsuna wrapped his cum covered legs around Hibari's waist and thrust his hips against the rock hard cock. Tsuna's own was getting excited at the mere thought of being penetrated by Kyouya's beast; long, fast and hard.

Tsuna detached his mouth to moan wantonly. "Mhh! Ahh! Kyouya!" His arms were wrapped around Hibari's neck and Hibari's body vibrated from the lustful sounds emitting out of his love. "Oh! Kyouya! Now! I want your thick hard hot rod deep thrusting inside me now!"

Hibari lifted his hip and positioned his hard cock to Tsuna's dripping entrance. He whispered into the other's ear causing the young Decimo to shiver and squirm. "Ready?" Tsuna nodded with his eyes shut. Hibari kissed Tsuna's lips gently causing Tsuna to open his eyes slowly to see the sexy smirk planted playfully on Kyouya's lips. At a rapid pace Hibari thrust balls deep inside Tsuna and with no wait needed he continued to thrust deep, fast and incredibly hard inside Tsuna's flesh.

"AH!" Tsuna shouted non-stop moans as his prostrate was abused over and over again, cuming within minutes.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

Hibari opened his eyes to see the small yellow bird he had picked up flew over his head in circles. He frowned at the annoying bird's interruption. He lay on the school's roof and sighed as he thought back to his lovely dream. 'I want to know how it feels like thrusting deep into that soft flesh.'

"My my, who would have known that Hibari; the lone cloud of Tsuna's guardians, was thinking lewdly of him."

Hibari stood up within seconds facing the squeaky voice.

"Baby" Hibari glared at Reborn not liking that the carnivorous infant read his thoughts. Reborn stood in front of Hibari smirking in all his tiny glory, his fedora hat covering his eyes. "No need to get upset Hibari; I have come with a proposition for you one that I'm sure you'll like very much"

"Oh?" Hibari raised his brow.

"Yes. What do you say to be Tsuna's private trainer?" Reborn proposed, his eyes glinting.

Hibari smirked menacingly.

.

Somewhere deep inside the school building of Nami-chuu, Tsuna shivered as a creeping chill ran through his body. 'Something tells me that an unpleasant thing is going to happen to me soon…' He looked around him fearfully looking for something or better put some_one_. 'I hope Reborn isn't up to anything dangerous again'

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE END!<em>**

Reina: I hoped you enjoyed that! Hopefully it wasn't bad…*awkward laughing*

_X. Thanks for doing this meme! It was my first! ^-^ Now tag some people! Mwa hah hah!_

I TAG **EVERYONE**! And that means **YOU**! (Yes you…Oi! Don't pretend I'm not talking to you!)

I hope you all try it! It is fun and you can't go exactly wrong either :)


End file.
